Doing Things Her Way
by Lynn Jones
Summary: follow-up to Chocolates: Arlua gets Izaya home to finish dealing with him. IzayaxOC.


**This story picks up where Chocolates left off and was uploaded at the request (Read: insistent capslock-yelling) of my dear friend Shan-kun. This is my first smut fic so please be nice. ^^"**

**Disclaimer: I own only Arlua in this story, since my other OCs don't show up and I don't own Izaya or anything else related to Durarara!**

Arlua wasted no time once Izaya closed and locked the apartment door. She turned and crossed her arms, eying him appraisingly. She wondered if he would keep his word and do things her way tonight. The informant watched her, alert for any hint of what she was planning. Deciding that he would go with it of only to see what she would do, she smirked a bit, and realized it felt good to be the one smirking.

"Bedroom. Now," she ordered.

"My, my, Lu-chan is impatient,~" Izaya purred. The technician suppressed a shiver -how on earth did he managed to make that tone?- and raised an eyebrow at him.

"My way, remember?" she reminded him. He grinned and sauntered down the short hallway to the bedroom. She followed, mulling over ideas in her mind. A little revenge for his damn cutesy act -which had been pure annoyance and not at all adorable, she reminded herself- was in order. "Strip."

/I will NOT blush,/ she told herself firmly. She wasn't entirely successful in that endeavor, though, if Izaya's smirk was anything to go by. The raven-haired man obeyed slowly, shrugging off his jacket normally enough but then teasing her by lifting the hem of his shirt a little, then letting it fall.

"Now," she growled, and his smirk grew as he pulled his V-neck over his head and dropped it on the floor. When he paused, eyebrow raised questioningly, she rolled her eyes. "Yes, I meant all of it," she muttered, once more fighting a blush. Izaya chuckled and slowly, slowly unbuckled his belt. Frustrated by his speed (or lack thereof), Arlua stepped forward and divested him of his pants herself.

"You really are impatient, aren't you?~" he grinned. She scowled at him, her blush finally getting away from her.

"Shut up," she grumbled, pushing at his shoulders. He took the hint and sat on the bed, watching her with growing interest. "Lay down," she ordered. He tilted his head, then obeyed, stretching out languidly on the bed. Arlua nodded her approval, then stripped herself of her shirt and jeans briskly before climbing onto the bed with him.

"So, Lu-chan, what do you want me to do now?~" her boyfriend inquired. She gave him a wicked grin, though some of the effect may have been lost because of her blush, and straddled his hips before she replied.

"Nothing," she told him, leaning down to press her breasts against his chest and making him wish she had gotten rid of her bra and panties too. She nuzzled his neck, then murmured, "Oh no you don't," in his ear as he reached up to slide his hands along her bare sides. Her words made him pause before he touched her.

"Lu-chan-" he started, wondering what she was up to and stopping as she suddenly moved her hips, grinding against him sharply and drawing a soft moan from him.

"You're always giving me challenges, so I've decided to give you one," she told him, licking his earlobe. He shivered as she continued, her lips moving against his ear, "Put your hands at your sides." He obeyed. "No matter what I do, you're not allowed to move," she announced. "If you move, you lose. And before you ask, losing means you don't get to touch me at all for a week, and you'll be sleeping on the couch." His expression -a mixture of shock, interest, and a rush of lust- made her grin. "You can make noise. Just don't move, no matter what," she ordered. "Ready?"

"Of course,~" he replied, smirking. "Should be easy enough since you haven't done anything yet." Instead of replying with words, Arlua scooted down a bit and licked one of his nipples, making him tense and bite back a surprised gasp. She knew from experience how attuned to touch his body was - a downside when he was injured but a definite bonus in bed - and she knew just how to run her tongue over the sensitive nub to make him want to shift slightly upward, into the contact. "Oh, that's not fair, Lu-chan," he moaned as she swirled her tongue around the same one and played with his other nipple.

"First, you never play fair, so you can't complain. And second, all's fair in love and war," she replied, pinching the second nipple lightly and smirking at him, her blush gone now as she gained confidence in his obedience and her own actions. "This is both, in a way." Still, she decided to leave his nipples alone and moved back again, kissing her way down his chest and stomach. She paused with her mouth hovering over his hips, just above his boxers, and smirked. "Besides, you're enjoying this," she added wickedly as she made note of the erection now straining against said boxers.

"I always enjoy having your mouth and hands on me," he replied, shivering as she ran her tongue over his waist, just above the band his underwear.

"I should count shivering as moving, but then you'd fail the challenge," she mused. He was about to reply, but then she pulled down his boxers and the rush of cool air over his member made him gasp.

"Lu-chan," he growled. She looked up at him innocently as she grasped his erection and pumped it slowly, dragging a ragged moan from him.

"Yes, Izzy?" she replied before she swirled her tongue around the head the same way she had swirled it around his nipple a few moments before. He didn't answer, but his moans grew louder as she ran her tongue up and down his length a few times, coating him with her saliva, then licking away the precum that had started leaking from the tip. Izaya couldn't take his eyes off her, stunned with how far she was taking her challenge. Then she lifted her head and scooted back to the edge of the bed so she could stand, leaving him growling wordlessly in frustration.

"You are mean, Lu-chan," he announced, half-glaring at her.

"If I were really mean, I would stand here and watch you suffer without being able to move to finish for yourself," she replied lightly. "But since I'm not thaat mean..." She reached behind herself, unclasping her bra and letting it fall to the floor. His gaze locked onto her breasts, watching them shift as she leaned down to take her panties off, too, before climbing back onto the bed and positioning herself over his erection.

She lowered herself in what Izaya considered an agonizingly slow manner, taking much longer than he thought was necessary to settle herself on him with his member sheathed inside her, which drew a moan from both of them.

Then she leaned forward and down until her lips brushed his earlobe.

"You can move now," she told him. No sooner had the words left her mouth than Izaya flipped them both over.

"Maybe we can do things your way more often," he gasped, his last rational thought for a long time.


End file.
